A Broken Bond
by snowbeam12
Summary: (Soulmate) What if the war between Altea and Dibazaal wasn't started because Zarkon betrayed the other paladins? What if Honerva and the Emperor had something precious taken from them? Follow the paladins of Voltron as they find the lions and are dragged into the war between two planets far from their home world. (Altea and Dibazaal aren't destroyed). R&R Snowbeam12
1. Chapter 1

**Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

 **Title: A Broken Bond**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Characters: Pidge G./Katie H., Keith, Zarkon, Haggar**

 **Summary: What if the war between Altea and Dibazaal wasn't started because Zarkon betrayed the other paladins? What if Honerva and the Emperor had something precious taken from them? Follow the paladins of Voltron as they find the lions and are dragged into the war between two planets far from their home world. (Altea and Dibazaal aren't destroyed). Remember to leave a review. Snowbeam12 (Soulmate)**

 **All Rights for Voltron Legendary Defender Characters belong to DreamWorks**

 **In this fanfic Zarkon and Honerva were never corrupted by the quintessence. Neither Dibazaal nor Altea were destroyed.**

 **Read and Leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12**

 **A Broken Bond**

"He will make an amazing leader when his time comes." A male voice stated, pride dripping from his voice.

"He is only a few days old, give him time to grow up first." A female voice chided the first, by humor could clearly be heard in her tone.

"Zarkon, my friend I hear you have another son. That is wonderful news." Another male voice stated, though his voice was softer indicating he was further away but getting closer. The voices began to fade, quickly being replaced by those of yells in both fear and panic.

"The little prince will not ruin my plans!" A deep voice, very different from the ones from before muttered.

Keith jerked up in bed yelling when a sharp pain went through his body. He sat up taking several quick panicked breathes, trying to regain his bearings as his dreams continued to plague his mind. He slowly relaxed when he saw he was still in his room in the castle of lions.

"Number 4 is everything alright?" Coran questioned as the door to his room slide open. Keith glanced at him, raising an eyebrow slightly as he pulled on his traditional red jacket. He grabbed his bayard before heading straight for the training hall.

"I'm fine Coran. I just didn't sleep well." Keith grumbled glancing over his shoulder as the Altean continued to follow him. Coran stood back watching as the red paladin walked out before he decided to see if the others possibly knew what was bothering him. Shiro and Allura were standing behind Pidge as they went over a new scan of the planet for any new signs of the Galra.

"Any of you have any ideas what is wrong with number four? He woke up in an even worse mood than he normally is." Coran stated as he walked over to them. Shiro glanced over at him, a small concerned frown appearing on his face.

"Honestly something has seemed to be bothering hm since we made it to space and became paladins." He commented standing up straight, crossing his arms.

"I have noticed Keith has seemed for short tempered and reserved than he originally was back on Earth. Though granted I didn't really know him very well back on earth. He was kicked out shortly after I was assigned my placement." Pidge admitted, adjusting her glasses. Shiro raised an eyebrow watching her before he turned and walked out of the bridge, heading towards the training hall. Keith was in the middle of fighting one of Pidge's upgraded training bots. The red paladin seemed lost in his own mind as he continued to train with his bayard sword. Shiro chuckled shaking his head before he walked in, finally catching Keith's attention.

"End training sequence." Keith called, lowering his bayard once he'd destroyed the last bot. He walked over to Shiro, grabbing a cloth to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Keith has something been bothering you? You've got Coran and Allura worried." Shiro questioned, crossing his arms. The red paladin only sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I have just been having all these weird dreams that don't make any sense. They seem like…memories. But it doesn't make any sense because it doesn't sound like any voices that I know." Keith finally explained before he walked over to the wall where his towel and bottled water had been tossed. Shiro raised an eyebrow when his friend continued to ignore him as he muttered to himself.

"Paladins get to your lions! The castle is under attack!" Coran announced over the intercoms. Keith and Shiro quickly separated, heading towards their lions' hangers. Keith had barely stepped into Red's hanger when he doubled over, clutching his head in pain. He cried out in pain, memories of another male that had white hair similar to Allura's but had the obvious yellow irises and violet pupils of the Galra.

"Lotor careful. He is still much smaller than you!" The female voice from before chided causing the other child to stop for a moment.

"Keith! Keith where are you!?" Allura's voice suddenly cut through bringing him back to the presence. Keith managed to get back to his feet, his vision still blurred as he ran towards his lion. He sat in his seat, grabbing the control panels.

"I'm on my way!" He snapped, pushing his lion as fast as he could. Zarkon's ships were still firing upon the castle of lions as well as the other paladins. Keith gritted his teeth as he urged his lion to go faster, determined to help his friends. A beam of bright purple energy suddenly shot forward towards the castle, cutting him off from the others.

"We're taking heavy fire!" Shiro's voice echoed through the com system in his helmet. Keith took several deep panicked breaths as he turned his attention to Zarkon's lead ship, his eyes narrowing. He reached up, switching his com off so he couldn't hear the objections from his teammates as he turned his lion towards the ship. At that moment another sharp pain went through his head, blurring his vision.

"Honerva and Zarkon will pay for having another half-breed! You, little child, will never live to become a paladin of Voltron and the war your father will start for your return will tear the universes apart!" A raspy voice echoed in his ears. Keith couldn't hold back to pained yell that ripped from his throat, feeling like someone was burning him from the inside.

Pidge's eyes grew wide once the ion beam had stopped to recharge for the next attack. She could easily see the light in the red lion dim slightly as well as feel the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her hands moved swiftly across her hallow screen as she manual working to turn the coms back on inside his lion, determined to know what was going on. The green paladin could tell something was wrong when she was met with nothing but silence.

"Keith what is going on?! Answer me!" she demanded. When she was given nothing but silence, she pushed Green's controls forward, thankful for the smaller lion as she maneuvered around the destroyed Galra fighter jets. Once she'd made it to the red lion as moved down to the entrance, she grabbed her bayard, shooting the green rope out thankful when Red didn't object to letting her in. Once she was inside, she ran up to the cockpit, looking around for Keith panicked.

"Shiro we've got to get Red back to the castle! Keith is out cold, but I don't see anything wrong!" she stated moving over to kneel beside him. She moved her hand to his throat, relaxing only slightly when she felt his weakened pulse.

"Pidge get back to your lion and try and led Red in. She is as stubborn as him. But get back out here as soon as Coran has him!" Shiro ordered quickly before the coms went silent again.

Keith groaned slightly, feeling the numbed pain in the back of his head as he opened his eyes. He couldn't help but frown when he realized Pidge was helping him stand, her eyes wide. The young man could see her lips moving but was too caught up in trying to understand where he was that he wasn't hearing anything she said. Pidge frowned as she slowly helped him sit down on one of the beds in the medical room. Alfor and Coran both walked into the medical room, both looking concerned.

"Keith what happened out there?" Alfor questioned, the king looked worn as he stood back.

"I don't know. Since we got out here, I've been having sudden flashes of what I can only assume are memories. Every time the pain is worse than the last." Keith whispered, resting his head against his hands. Pidge slowly rested her hand against his shoulder, not really knowing what to say or do to help. She could tell he was confused and hurting but understood computers better than people.

"And what are these memories?" Coran questioned, leaning closer clearly curious. Alfor frowned crossing his arms when Keith stayed silent for several moments.

"Honestly as crazy as this is going to sound, I don't recognize the people. But several times Zarkon's name has been said." He explained looking at the Altean king.

"Are they recent memories that you suppressed for some odd reason? I mean you're from earth just like the others." Coran suggested, reaching up to stroke his mustache. Keith frowned, shaking his head as he struggled to remember any other details.

"No…they're all from a baby or a small child's point of view. And then the names Honerva and Lotor have come up a couple times as well." He muttered, looking at the ground. He looked up when he heard the king take a deep breath, his eyes wide. Keith raised an eyebrow glancing at Pidge but could tell she was just as confused. Allura had barely stepped into the room when her father brushed past, walking straight towards the bridge. Coran bowed to the princess before he followed after Alfor, determined to know what was going on.

"King Alfor what is bothering you?" he questioned as Alfor moved over to the controls to open a hailing sequence to Zarkon's ship. Neither Altean had to wait long before Zarkon appeared on the hallow screen.

"Emperor Zarkon." Alfor greeted, looking at the Galra that had once been his closest friend, the former leader of Voltron.

"Alfor, unless you have decided to surrender, I have no need to speak with you." Zarkon stated, his yellow eyes narrowing slightly. Alfor could see Honerva standing off to the side in the back of the screen, her arms crossed as she stood straight, clearly waiting for her former king to state what he needed. Alfor sucked in a deep breath before he turned his attention back to the Galra emperor.

"I do not surrender. However, I have some information that will bring you joy." He began, silencing when he saw the flash of anger across Zarkon's face.

"The only joy you could possibly give me is by admitting what you did and surrendering! Your paladins are no match against me now Alfor!" he growled.

"You still deny taking our youngest son! We have nothing to say to you!" Honerva interrupted, stepping forward. Coran shifted slightly, glancing between the screen and his king. He couldn't help but worry about what Alfor was planning.

"Honerva I understand your pain. I do not want to cause you pain. Though since you mentioned my paladins there is something that you should know about the one that now pilots the red lion. Perhaps you both would…come aboard the castle of lions? This is not something wish to speak with you between screens." Alfor stated. He held his breath for a moment as he waited for their reply.

"Very well Alfor. Just know this will not end well for you if it is a trap." Zarkon warned before the connection was ended. Coran walked over and stood beside his king, attempting to read the emotion on his face.

"King Alfor?" he questioned.

"Bring Keith to the bridge. There is much that needs to be explained to him." He sighed, shaking his head. Coran decided not to question him before he turned and headed back towards the medical room. He glanced into the lounge area on his way and saw all five paladins and Allura. Pidge was sitting on the couch with Keith's head resting in her lap. Allura and Shiro were both sitting opposite them, softly talking to each other while Lance tried to gain the princess' attention. Keith lifted his head from Pidge's lap slightly, glancing at the king's advisor.

"King Alfor has requested that you join him on the bridge number four." He stated, smirking slightly when he saw Keith's annoyed look. He slowly moved to stand up, still feeling slightly dizzy. Pidge caught his hand looking up at him nervous, carefully rubbing her thumb over the mark that was hidden on his wrist.

"I'm fine Katie. I'll be right back." He whispered soft enough so that only she heard. She nodded, watching as he followed Coran back towards the bridge. He faltered, instantly reaching for his bayard when he saw Zarkon standing in the center of the room in front of Alfor with a woman he didn't recognize.

"Keith, lower your weapon. They are here not as an enemy but as a friend." Alfor stated, raising his hand. Keith stopped and deactivated his bayard sword but refused to put it away as the female Altean that was dressed in Galra colors turned to face him. He took a step back when he saw the fury in her purple eyes as she took a step towards him.

"How dare you bring someone in here that carries my son's name!" Honerva snapped, glaring at Alfor. Zarkon placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from harming the paladin, glancing at the man that had once been his right hand.

"Honerva you should know better than anyone that I would never do anything to harm either one of you. I want to end this war, for our two worlds to once again be allies." Alfor objected, glancing at Keith. He could see the confused look on both Keith and Coran's faces. Zarkon glanced down at his wife watching as her eyes narrowed, knowing she was clearly inspecting the boy. Before Keith could object, she reached forward grabbing his arm, instantly forcing him to relive the memories once again.

 _He will make an amazing leader when his time comes._

 _He is only a few days old, give him time to grow up first._

 _Zarkon, my friend I hear you have another son. That is wonderful news._

 _Lotor careful. He is still much smaller than you!_

 _The little prince will not ruin my plans!_

 _Honerva and Zarkon will pay for having another half-breed! You, little child, will never live to become a paladin of Voltron and the war your father will start for your return will tear the universes apart!_

Honerva jerked back, her eyes growing wide as she stared at Keith. He took several steps back, breathing hard as she raised both her hands to place them on his cheeks. He could clearly see the fury now replaced with tears of joy.

"My baby boy." She whispered, letting her fierce mask crack. Zarkon turned his attention back to Alfor, trying to understand what was going on.

"Apparently whoever took him leaving enough evidence to convince you that I was responsible, took him several universes away and left him on earth. He, along with the other four, found the blue lion and made his way back home. However, since you now know that it wasn't my people that took him perhaps, we can call off this war and work together to figure out who really took him?" Alfor suggested. Zarkon watched his wife before sighed, giving his friend his full attention.

"Let us have some space with our son before we plan anything." He admitted. Alfor nodded, watching as they walked out of the room. Keith was silent as he walked between them, still amazed that his memories now made sense. Honerva carefully placed her hand in the center of his back, feeling the soothing circles. When they walked into the longue the other paladins quickly reacted the same way Keith had, drawing their bayards.

"Paladins lower your weapons." Zarkon ordered, not seeming bothered as they stood ready to attack. Keith only sighed pulling away as he walked over to Pidge, trying to figure out the words he wanted to use. Shiro glanced at the young paladin that he had basically helped raise at the Galaxy Garrison before looking back at the Galra Emperor and Empress, letting his bayard disappear back into its spot.

"If you are here as a friend would you mind explaining why?" Allura questioned, sitting back down on the couch. Once they were all sitting down Pidge grabbed her mini computer to start scrolling through trying not to fell awkward. She lifted her arms just enough to let Keith lay his head back down in her lap, moving one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"The war is finish. There will be a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done but…with both Galra and Alteans working together with Voltron by their sides again it won't take long." Zarkon stated, speaking as if the war had been nothing more than a misunderstanding that hadn't harmed so many planets in their galaxy and the galaxies around them. Allura stared at him wide eyed for a moment before she stood up and stormed out of the room. Lance quickly stood up and followed her without saying a word.

"If you don't mind me asking what caused you and King Alfor to come to an agreement that finally ended the war?" Hunk questioned, glancing at between the three of them.

"The war was started because there was evidence left behind in my son's crib to suggest King Alfor had him kidnapped. However, since he is currently in this room and was found to be living on earth, I know that not to be true." Zarkon stated with a small shrug. Honerva kept her eyes on Keith, clearly seeing how relaxed he was. She smiled slightly remembering the same feeling of peace when she discovered Zarkon was her soulmate, linked together by the matching marks on their back.

"Keith? Keith is your son?" Pidge questioned, glancing down at him. He had his eyes closed pretending to be asleep, not wanting to have to listen to her asking a thousand questions that he didn't have any answers to. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt her tug at his hair, giving her a small playful glare.

"So, when did you two discover you were soulmates?" Honerva questioned, catching both of them off guard. Shiro chuckled, shaking his head before he stood up and excused himself, figuring that was a conversation he didn't want to get into the middle of. He easily grabbed Hunk pulling him out with the excuse that they needed to train. Keith sighed before he managed to sit up, pulling the fingerless glove from his left hand revealing a green lion head while Pidge pulled her shirt sleeve up to show a matching red one.

"They kinda appeared shortly after we discovered the blue lion. Those of us on Earth don't get a soul mark until we've already met our soulmate. And considering the only males that were around when I got mine were Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Keith it thankful wasn't that hard to narrow it down." Pidge admitted giving him a small smile before she went back to her programming. Keith couldn't help but sit back against the couch awkward not really knowing what to say to the people that he now knew were his parents. Pidge glanced between the three of them and sighed before she stretched slightly.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if Keith got some rest? After this morning we've all had a long day and none of us have really gotten the chance to sleep since we came out here." She explained already standing up. Keith breathed a small sigh of relief as he followed her back towards his room. He pressed his hand against the scanner, stepping back when the door slid open.

"Thanks Katie…I know they're my parents but it's a lot to take in all at once. I mean I just learned the aliens are real. I'm not ready to admit I am one let alone the prince of another species." He muttered as he laid on his bed pulling her down beside him. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed, sitting her computer in her lap.

"You seemed pretty uncomfortable and if I'm being honest, I don't know how to feel about all this. I mean just this morning they were trying to kill us. Now you mean to tell me I'm supposed to believe that everything is ok?" she muttered softly. Keith wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against the center of her lower back, nodding slightly.

"And add in the fact that I have an older brother that for all I know hates my guts or doesn't even remember who I am." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Pidge could only sigh as she worked on an upgrade for both the red and green lions, not having an idea how to ease his worries. Keith finally sighed, relaxing against her before he let himself drift to sleep.

"Alfor, I understand he is a paladin of Voltron. But he needs to return to Dibazaal. He is a prince that has never once stepped foot into his own home." Zarkon argued with his friend later that evening, determined to have his youngest son home where he knew he was safe.

"Zarkon, you can't just force the boy to go. As far as he is concerned his family is here, out there in that training room." Alfor objected, jerking his hand towards the observation window where Shiro, Hunk and Lance could be seen training with the bayards. Nether Emperor nor king noticed the green paladin walking up to them already changed into her gear for training. She crossed her arms, a frown gracing her features as she listened to their conversation. She didn't care that she was smaller than either man, she wasn't going to stand back and listen to them try make decisions that weren't only up to them.

"With all due respect Emperor Zarkon, Keith is the paladin of Voltron. It has already been agreed that should something happen to Shiro, the paladin of the black lion, Keith would be his replacement. Plus, how do you even know Dibazaal is safe for him? You yourself said that it wasn't the Alteans that kidnapped Keith as a child. Whoever did it is still on your planet and might try something even worse knowing that he knows the truth of who he is." Pidge objected, refusing to hold her tongue.

 **Remember to leave a review on what you thought. Will update as soon the next chapter is done.**

 **Snowbeam12**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fanfiction: Voltron Legendary Defenders_

 _Title: A Broken Bond_

 _Characters: [Pidge G./Katie H., Keith] Haggar, Zarkon_

 _Genre: Family, Romance_

 _Summary: (Soulmate) What if the war between Altea and Dibazaal wasn't started because Zarkon betrayed the other paladins? What if Honerva and the Emperor had never been consumed by power and instead had something precious taken from them? Follow the paladins of Voltron as they find the lions and are dragged into the war between two planets for from their home world. (Altea and Dibazaal were never destroyed) Remember to leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12_

 _ **All Rights for Voltron Legendary Defender characters belong to DreamWorks**_

 _ **In this fanfic Zarkon and Honerva were never corrupted by the quintessence and neither Dibazaal nor Altea destroyed. Just a side note, characters will be slightly different characteristics wise.**_

 _ **Enjoy and remember to leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12**_

 **A Broken Bond**

 **Chapter 2**

"With all due respect Emperor Zarkon, Keith is the paladin of the Red Lion. Also, it has already been agreed that should something happen to Shiro, the paladin of the black lion, Keith would be his replacement. Plus, how do you even know Dibazaal is safe for him? You yourself said that it wasn't the Alteans that kidnapped Keith as a child. Whoever did it is still on your planet and might try something even worse knowing the truth of who he is." Pidge objected, refusing to hold her tongue.

Zarkon and Honerva could only watch in shock as the small green paladin continued past them into the training room before both turned their attention back to Alfor. The Altean king only chuckled slightly as he shook his head, already having been expecting the green paladins outburst the moment he realized she'd heard what they were speaking about. Pidge honestly had a mind of her own, refusing to be silenced when it involved someone or something close to her. Honerva kept her attention on the young woman that had been born to stand beside their youngest son through thick and thin.

"The green paladin is very…outspoken. She is honestly, from what I have personally learned, the opposite of Keith but they make a good team. He's more physical in battle while she is behind the scenes on the computers." Allura explained as she walked up to them. She was dressed in her normal attire meaning she had plans to stay in the castle, clearly still uncomfortable with their unexpected visitors. Zarkon only sighed, shaking his head slightly. He understood their concerns since he had once been a paladin of Voltron but he wanted his youngest son at his side where he should have been from the day he was born. Instead he had been taken multiple galaxies away from them, growing up learning nothing about his unique heritage.

"Alfor…would you possibly consider allowing Keith to return to Dibazaal just for a short time. To allow us to properly get to know our son. He could bring the red lion with him in case for whatever reason Voltron is needed he will be able to get back as fast as possible." Honerva questioned, finally tearing her gaze from her son's soulmate. She could see the look of uncertainties in the Altean king's gaze, clearly not liking the idea of allowing one of the Voltron lions to enter the Galras hands again. She couldn't help but feel annoyed with herself for not realizing her son was so close before the war had gotten as out of control as it had.

"I don't see what harm that could do. Perhaps seeing one of the lions on your planet, others will see it as a sign of peace, that the war has finally ended." Alfor finally muttered, glancing at his daughter. He sighed slightly seeing Allura's enraged face, knowing that she hated the Galra but he wanted to move past the blackened mark on their proud history.

"Very well. However, should the need arise Keith will be expected to choose the Voltron lions over anything he is going in Dibazaal." Alfor explained, relaxing when he earned a firm nod from the Galran Emperor. Allura sighed before she turned and walked towards the training hall, understanding her father's decision but not necessarily approving. She stood in on the observation deck watching as Pidge and Shiro teamed up against Lance and Hunk. She didn't bother hiding the frown that graced her face as she noticed the red paladin wasn't with them. The Altean princess glanced over her shoulder when she heard the door slide up. Honerva walked in but kept her distance as she watched the paladins train, clearly keep more of an eye on the young green paladin.

"Don't you have any worries that your husband will go back on his word once Keith is back on your planet? And what of Pidge? She is his soulmate but she is to remain here while he is out several planets away." Allura questioned, not bothering to hide the obvious distaste for the woman that she felt had turned her back on her home planet. Honerva simply sighed, shaking her head. Her long blue tinted hair fall down her back, the empress having released it from its normal bun shortly after the meeting with Alfor.

"While Zarkon is many things a liar is not one of them. He keeps his word, whether he agrees with it or not." She stated, not turning her attention from the training below. She smirked slightly when Pidge managed to disarm Lance, easily sweeping the blue paladin's feet out from under him. Lance reminded her a lot of the original blue paladin. Always quick on his feet and with his words. While she understood the temperament of the paladins often mated those of the lions she couldn't help but feel amazed at how well it just so happened that this group of teenagers travelled through space just when the universe needed them.

"Keith is the youngest prince of Dibazaal. He does still have the duty to the throne to fulfil as well as his duty to the paladins of Voltron. Pidge…will just have to understand for them time. Their bond is strong and will grow stronger with time." She continued, finally giving the princess her full attention. Allura raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms having a feeling she knew where this was going. She had already been given the same speech from her father who seemed to already know what Zarkon and his wife would request of them.

"Keith and Pidge have always worked better together. And while I know Keith can protect himself from the danger that still stands against him in your home she is better suited-" she began. Honerva raised her hand quickly silencing the child, refusing to listen to her sprout ideas that Keith would still be in danger in his own home. She had already lost him once, she refused to let history repeat itself. Allura frowned watching as the Empress turned and walked out of the observation deck, clearly not wanting to hear anything else that she had to say. She sighed, glancing back at the green paladin that had taken to standing against one of the wall as Shiro stood working with Lance on controlling his bayard weapon. She already knew when Pidge found out that Keith would be leaving the castle for an unknown amount of time things were not going to end well.

It was several days later before anyone in the castle, Keith included, found out that the Galra leaders would be returning home with both Keith and the red lion. Keith sat at the table, the spoon raised slightly as he stared frozen at the ones he was still getting used to the idea of being his parents. Pidge was the first on to stand from her chair, slamming her hands down on the table.

"You're telling me that just because you feel your planet is possibly safe you want him to return?! In hopes that he will remember things from when he was just a baby?! That is ridiculous!" she snapped, ignoring both Shiro and King Alfor as they tried to silence her. Allura sat in her chair, continuing to eat as she listened to the green paladin's outburst with a smirk on her face. Keith still sat frozen, silently listening as Pidge continued to object. Zarkon frowned slightly, clearly not enjoying the fact he had a child objecting to the decisions between two leaders.

"I do not see how that is any of your concern young paladin. He is my son and I think I will be the one to decide whether my empire is unsafe and since we have had no problems with similar case such as my family than he will return home." He stated with a frown on his face before he returned back to his dinner. Pidge stared at him before she turned her attention to King Alfor than to Keith. Keith watched helpless as she turned and stormed out of the room, clearly more angered at the situation than actually at anyone. The red paladin glanced at everyone before he stood up, chasing after her.

"Perhaps…speaking with him in front of everyone wasn't the most reliable idea my friend." Alfor admitted with a small wince. He couldn't help but hope that Pidge didn't decide to do anything to any of the security programs, knowing it would be hell if she was as angry as he suspected.

"Perhaps not making his decisions for him would have been a better idea?" Allura suggested, ignoring the look both Zarkon and Honerva sent her way, keeping her attention on her father. Alfor simply sighed before he continued to try and enjoy his dinner, knowing there was nothing he could do.

 **Remember to leave a review on what you thought.**

 **Until next post, Snowbeam12**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fanfiction: Voltron Legendary Defenders_

 _Title: A Broken Bond_

 _Characters: [Pidge G./Katie H., Keith] Haggar, Zarkon_

 _Genre: Family, Romance_

 _Summary: (Soulmate) What if the war between Altea and Dibazaal wasn't started because Zarkon betrayed the other paladins? What if Honerva and the Emperor had never been consumed by power and instead had something precious taken from them? Follow the paladins of Voltron as they find the lions and are dragged into the war between two planets for from their home world. (Altea and Dibazaal were never destroyed) Remember to leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12_

 _ **All Rights for Voltron Legendary Defender characters belong to DreamWorks**_

 _ **In this fanfic Zarkon and Honerva were never corrupted by the quintessence and neither Dibazaal nor Altea destroyed. Just a side note, characters will be slightly different characteristics wise.**_

 _ **Enjoy and remember to leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12**_

 **A Broken Bond**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **RECAP:**_ _"Perhaps not making his decisions for him would have been a better idea?" Allura suggested, ignoring the look both Zarkon and Honerva sent her way, keeping her attention on her father. Alfor simply sighed before he continued to try and enjoy his dinner, knowing there was nothing he could do._

Keith was silent as he leaned against the wall just inside the Green Lion's hanger, watching as Pidge took her anger out on a project she was working on. He smiled slightly, crossing his arms over his paladin armor, knowing that she just needed to get her anger out. While she tried to always come off as mature and calmed but behind that she was a little firecracker.

"You willing to have some company?" he questioned, finally pushing off the wall. She only spared him a small glance but since she didn't say anything he knew it was safe to enter without having to worry about her throwing something at him or zapping him with her bayard. Pidge went back to her project silently typing code out to program the little bot. Keith silently sat down beside her, watching with one of his rare smiles for a moment before he leaned back staring at the ceiling.

"I hope you know this is as much as shock to me as it is to you. But I'm not just going to let them take me to some planet I don't even remember." He commented, watching her. He reached, grabbing the hand that held her soulmate mark. She stopped for a moment finally giving him her attention.

"That's not all that is bothering me Keith. They can't just come in here after nearly killing us several times since we were dragged out this war just to find out you were their lost son and try to force themselves back into your life. Plus…what about me? I've already lost my brother and dad. I can't lose you too." She whispered, not trying to hide just how scared she was. Keith sighed before he pulled her in his lap, not letting her fight back. She eventually gave up and settled herself in his lap, resting her head against his chest. Neither of them noticed the three figures standing in the entrance of the hanger watching them. The Green Lion let out a low growl before she put up her protective barrier around herself and the two paladins she cared about.

"Zarkon…perhaps trying to force the Keith to come back to Dibazaal isn't the best idea, at least not right now. Alfor and Pidge both have a point. We don't know who took Keith from us." Honerva sighed, watching the two paladins. It was obvious that their soulmate bound was already stronger than most their age and she couldn't bring herself to try and separate them any longer than necessary. Zarkon simply glanced down at his wife, knowing she usually didn't let her emotions get the better of her.

"For now, we should worry about pulling our empire out of the unneeded war we caused by jumping to conclusions." He admitted, turning his attention back to his youngest son. He couldn't help but sigh before he turned and pulled his wife from the hanger, knowing from firsthand experience that when one of the lions didn't want someone around their paladin than no one was getting through that barrier. Allura stood back watching as the Galran Emperor and Empress walked through the hallways away from the lions hangers. She sighed before she walked into the hanger.

"Pidge, perhaps I can speak with you for a moment?" Allura questioned once the Green Lion had lowered her protective barrier around the two paladins. Keith released a small whine as Pidge moved to pull away, tightening his grip around her waist. He didn't want to be alone for fear his 'parents' would decide to return and try to talk to him.

"Maybe later princess. I think I am needed here right now." Pidge sighed, settling back in his arms. Allura frowned before she simply nodded, leaving the two of them alone.

"Keith…this isn't like you. You're usually so stubborn and a fighter. You can't let this get to you." She whispered.

"I just need time." He whispered, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

 **Sorry this chapter is short. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **Snowbeam12**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fanfiction: Voltron Legendary Defenders_

 _Title: A Broken Bond_

 _Characters: [Pidge G./Katie H., Keith] Haggar, Zarkon_

 _Genre: Family, Romance_

 _Summary: (Soulmate) What if the war between Altea and Dibazaal wasn't started because Zarkon betrayed the other paladins? What if Honerva and the Emperor had never been consumed by power and instead had something precious taken from them? Follow the paladins of Voltron as they find the lions and are dragged into the war between two planets for from their home world. (Altea and Dibazaal were never destroyed) Remember to leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12_

 ** _All Rights for Voltron Legendary Defender characters belong to DreamWorks_**

 ** _In this fanfic Zarkon and Honerva were never corrupted by the quintessence and neither Dibazaal nor Altea destroyed. Just a side note, characters will be slightly different characteristics wise._**

 ** _Enjoy and remember to leave a review on what you thought. Snowbeam12_**

 ** _Broken Bond_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

RECAP: _He didn't want to be alone for fear his 'parents' would decide to return and try to talk to him._

 _"Maybe later princess. I think I am needed here right now." Pidge sighed, settling back in his arms. Allura frowned before she simply nodded, leaving the two of them alone._

 _"Keith…this isn't like you. You're usually so stubborn and a fighter. You can't let this get to you." She whispered._

 _"I just need time." He whispered, resting his forehead against her shoulder._

Keith sighed as he sat on his bed, glancing around the room that had been his home for nearly a year since they had ventured out into space. He pulled his fingerless gloves off, glancing down at the green lion head on his wrist for a moment, a small smile slipping onto his lips as he thought about the girl that was his soulmate. While he was always so reserved and had a short temper, she had a more levelled head and had no problems speaking up to anyone if they did something she didn't agree with. A small knock on his door caught his attention, watching as it slid open to reveal Pidge standing there with her hand raised, pressed against the scanner.

"Are you ready to go?" she questioned softly, crossing her arms in frustration. She hated that they were still forced Keith to go back to Dibazaal, hoping that he would want to stay on the planet he was born on, among the people that were his people. She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed, watching as he pulled his glove back on, giving her a small smile. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"I hope you know the only reason I am going with them is because I want this to work. I'll be back before you know it and I'll call you every night through Red. I promise, so don't forget about me." He muttered. He stood up and grabbed his small bag, Bayard and helmet. Pidge stayed sitting on the edge of his bed, getting lost in her thoughts as she rested her hand against her soul mark on her right shoulder. Keith sighed as he walked through the castle hallways, his mind reeling as he thought about Honerva and Zarkon. He was still attempting to wrap his mind around the fact that he had parents even though he had been raised in disastrous foster homes his entire life after he had lost the man he'd thought was his father. He sighed as he stepped into the Red Lion's hanger, glancing over at King Alfor. The Altean king was standing talking to Emperor Zarkon and Empress Honerva with Allura standing at his side with her arms crossed. He understood the Altean princess still hated the Galra for more than the fact that they had started a war because they had jumped to conclusions. She still blamed them for the loss of her mother when the war had first started, and the original paladins had gone into hiding after Zarkon had attacked Altea.

"There you are Keithir. We were wondering where you had disappeared to after breakfast." Honerva stated, smiling at her youngest son. The empress had taken to try to make her son feel welcomed even though he refused to attempt to use his Altean gift to switch back to his normal form. Honerva still remembered the cute shade of purple his skin had been when he had been born with along with having the traditional Altean white hair much like Allura's was.

"My name is Keith, not Keithir and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to call me a name that I don't remember." Keith complained. He wanted to say more but held his tongue, knowing that it wouldn't have turned out very well considering he wasn't sure how his temper would get him into trouble. Zarkon seemed convinced that Keith would make a perfect soldier and Honerva seemed to consider him as still being a child.

"Now Keith…we understand that this is all new for you but please understand that you are a prince of Dibazaal, and you really do need to start acting like one. Not this ill temper brat that you were clearly raised to be." Zarkon stated, the tone in his voice making Keith flinch. He felt his temper flare for a moment as he glared at Zarkon, balling his hands into fists.

"Because I was tossed from foster home to foster home. No one wanted me until Shiro got me into the Galaxy Garrison." Keith snapped. "Maybe if you both need to return to Dibazaal without me since clearly you both have already made up your minds that I'm not good enough to be your preciously little prince." Keith snapped, tightening the grip he had on his bag. He glanced at his mother for a moment before he brushed passed them and walking up the ramp of Red's mouth. Alfor glanced at Allura noticing the smirk on his daughter's face, knowing that she was enjoying see just how much Keith seemed to hate his parents.

"Just give him time my old friend. Perhaps the three of you could stay a while longer? I received a transmission from the other paladins of old that they are travelling to see me. I'm sure they would like to see you again." Alfor suggested. Zarkon glanced at the red lion with a frown on his face as he thought about what his son clearly thought about the whole ordeal.

"We can't stay much longer. My people need us, and I want to make sure that my orders are being followed." Zarkon sighed, shaking his head.

"Plus, I want to start looking over what little evidence we have from Keithir's kidnapping so see if we can find the real bandits behind it." Honerva explained, glancing down at her feet for a moment. Her cloak wrapped around her body for a moment before she quickly turned and walked towards their waiting pod. Keith sat with his knees drawn up to his chest as he watched Alfor and Zarkon continue to talk through the eyes of his lion. He rested his head down against his knees, attempting to blink away the tears that clouded his vision.

"What is wrong little one? You have seemed down for a while now." A soft purr echoed throughout the cabin. He lifted his head slightly, smiling as he heard Red's soothing purr.

"Everything is just so messed up girl." He whispered, burying his head against his legs. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist for a moment, figuring Pidge was feeling just how emotional and upset he was through their bond. She had been the one to stick by his side since they had discovered the truth and he felt like she was the only one not attempting to change everything about him. Every time he was alone with Honerva she kept trying to convince him that he didn't look human and Lance couldn't be in the same room as him without making a hurtful comment. Shiro didn't seem to know how to handle any of it since the Galra had been the reason he was held captive for so long. Keith shifted so he could rest his head against his knees while still looking out the window to watch for when his 'parents' decided to leave. He couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto his lips when he noticed Pidge standing in the door way.

"Have you attempted to speak to them yourself? Or have you just allowed the green lion cub to speak for you in hopes it would get across just as well?" Red suddenly questioned, pulling him from his thoughts. He couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname Pidge had received from the lions.

"They don't listen to me and when they do it usually ends up in a shouting match that could just as quickly turn into a fist fight." Keith admitted. He was always seen as the hot headed lone wolf that fought with his fists better than his words.

"Perhaps that is where your probably lies, little one. Gather everyone in the bay and speak with them all together." Red suggested. Keith glanced around the lion with a small smile before he nodded, climbing out of the seat. Pidge glanced at the Red lion when she lowered her head allowing Keith to step out. He looked at Alfor and his parents before he took a deep breath, a hardened but determined look on his face.

"I want to talk to the paladins and all of you before we leave. There is something that I need to get off my chest that everyone needs to hear." Keith stated to Alfor who simply nodded and sent a message to Coran to gather the paladins. Keith leaned back against Red's front paw while he waited, debating on just what he wanted to say. Shiro was the first to arrive, dressed in his paladin gear which made Keith guess that he had been in the training hall. Lance and Hunk both arrived together, Hunk's arms full of pastries that he had made which made Keith smile. The yellow paladin hadn't seemed overly concerned with the newest development and continued to do what he normally did. He was thankful his parents and Alfor were around to stop Lance from making a comment that would have set him off.

"I need to talk to you guys before I leave. This…stuff that has come to light needs to be addressed. I am still the same old Keith that you all know. I'm still the hot headed, sword fielding, lone wolf that is on the Voltron team. This whole situation had created a rift between us that I bet would cause us to be unable to form Voltron because none of us trusts each other anymore." Keith stated. He took a deep breath when Pidge stepped over to him, gently taking his hand as a sign of support. He looked back at the paladins and leaders before he debated on his next words.

"I don't want to go to Dibazaal because I know that they will be expected this great prince and I'm not a prince. I understand that my Altean gifts have made me able to blend in with Earth people, but this is what I'm comfortable looking like. For whatever I changed my features it was probably because I was uncomfortable looking like I did among so many others or because I wanted to look like the man that raised me for the first seven years of my life. But that's beside the point. This is what I want to look like, this is what I am happy looking like. Nothing is going to change that no matter how many times you attempt to show me pictures of me as a couple month old baby." Keith continued, turning his attention back to his parents. Alfor wore a proud smile as Keith finally stood up for himself. Allura crossed her arms with a sour look on her face at the mention of the paladins unable to form Voltron but held her tongue so she didn't anger Zarkon or her father. However, Lance seemed to have no problem let slip one of his hateful comments.

"So what? Just because you're suddenly a prince you suddenly think you can boss us around and sprout your opinion when it's not needed nor wanted?" Lance snapped without thinking. Hunk and Shiro quickly turned their attention to the Blue Paladin, half expecting Keith to start swinging.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, but I am working on getting back on track with my stories. If you enjoyed this one check out some of my other fanfictions.**_

 _ **Until Next Time (R &R)**_

 _ **Snowbeam12**_


End file.
